Sexy Nerd
by onyxeyez
Summary: Itachi is a very successful university student who likes to sleep with different males. In his last lover's eyes, he is the true love.. But unfortunately, Itachi sees him as nothing but a fuckbuddy. To put a lid on it, a new researcher appears in the university and draws Itachi's attention. Can Yahiko win the war against the handsome researcher and teach Itachi the meaning of love?


**Before starting;**

**The story contains Graphic Yaoi. If you don't like please leave and never come back :D**

**I don't own the main characters! I think you're smart enough to know who belongs to who. :D**

**chapter 1**

"Mmh.. Mhh.. Ahh.."  
"I-Itachi-kun.. I am very late.. Really late.."  
"I don't care.. Ngh.." Itachi dug his nails into my back. "F-faster!"  
"Huff!" I exhaled anxiously and looked at the clock.. 13:40.. _Already 40 minutes_..  
"Unff, Yahiko, place the condom! I- I will cum!"  
I reached my pocket and took the sachet and pulled the plastic 'raincoat' off. Itachi moaned in pleasure when I grabbed his shaft in order to prevent him to come all over the countertops of the lab.  
"Ahh!" Itachi's chest was arched up as he grabbed the sides of the marble block. "Mhh! I am c-coming!"  
"Mmmh!" My thrusts are accelerated and I pushed myself inside for the last time, climaxed with a loud moan..  
Itachi's body relaxed after he came, he lay down panting heavily, his sweaty skin was shining under the sunlight.. He sat up after a while and glared at me. "Weren't you late?"  
"At least, give me some time to rest.." I panted. "I am very tired.."  
"Get outta me, then get some rest." He commanded coldly. I pulled myself out of his body and watched him take his pants and undies.. There was only his lab coat on him.. In fact, that was his fetish of having sex with those lab coats.. But he was looking so nerdy also damn sexy in them so that started affecting me as well.. "C'mon dress your ass and begone.. Professor will be here in minutes." He looked at watch.  
"When will be the next time?"  
"I call you."  
"Okay.." I pulled my pants up and fixed other clothes.. "Why are you staring at me?" Itachi asked in a cold way, when he caught me looking at him..  
"Eh.. Nothing.. I was just.."  
"Stop it." Itachi said annoyed. "If you're finished, get out of lab." He made an ugly and messy bun with his beautiful hair..  
"Hai.." I stopped explaining and started walking towards the door.. Before I was out he even started preparing some chemicals for experiments..  
Uchiha Itachi.. Head assistant of Genetic Engineering department of our University.. Genius, hardworking.. His only interest was seem to be researching about human body and different bacteria colonies.. This guy oftenly stays up mornings to finish experiments..  
He is a screwball that professors fight for.. He haven't even finished the, 3rd year but he is taken to the important meetings and congresses.. I have to admit it.. I am jelous of him..  
Who am I? Oh, my name is Yahiko.. I am an average student in the same University, my department is Industrial Engineering.. I live alone in a small flat for only the school term.. When I had heard about that brat, he was in the prep year.. Everybody was talking about him, everybody was saying that a new genius appeared in the school.. As expected he did very well on exams and lessons, drew the professors' attention.. He became an assistant even while he was at the first term of his education.. He was just perfect, I had heard.. He was eating lunchs alone, staying at dormitory alone.. I wasn't a popular guy but not a loner like him either.. But, how we met if he doesn't interest in people around him? Believe me, I don't know.. One day he just walked and sat opposite of me while I was having lunch, looking into my eyes he told me that he wanna ask for something.. Without a sign of shame he asked for sex.. "But only sex" he said. "Nothing more.. I want only sex.. We will do it periodically and when we're done, we will turn to strangers again. Deal?"  
I stood with open mouth before his words.. _What? How could he-!?_  
"Deal?" He asked coldly. "If you can't do it, just say no."  
I don't know why but I couldn't say no.. I sipped my water to get my dried throat wet and shook my head firmly.. "I-I believe I can do it."  
"What kind of answer is this?" He crossed arms on his chest. "Anyway.. Be at restrooms after finishing your lunch."  
"*cough* *cough* I-immediately?!" My eyes widened. He stood up with no words and headed to exit..

"Unh.." I knocked the last door in the restroom.. "Hello.." There was no one inside.. I sighed . _Where is that brat?_  
The front door was opened creaking while I was waiting for him.. "Hey.." Itachi's voice was heard. I turned towards him as he stepped inside. He was staring directly at my face.. I crossed my arms awkwardly, not knowing what to do..  
"Are you concerned?" He asked.  
"Why should I be concerned?" I asked with a nervous smile.  
"If we're exposed, we would be kicked out of school.."  
"Ahh.. That's a point.." I turned my eyes to avoid eye contact.  
"You must be quiet, can you do that?"  
"Hm." I nodded.. _Damn why I am doing such a dangerous thing?!_  
"So.." He pushed me into the shower cabinet slowly.. He carefully shut the door and locked it then turned to me.. The cabined was really narrow that I could feel every curve of that young boy against my skin.. There was a half aroused bulge between his legs, twitching curiously and impatiently.._ Damn, a bit ago, I was sure that his pants was straight.. He got turned on by only talking about it? _  
"You know what to do, right?" He whispered slightly blushing.  
"About what?" I replied him with another question.  
"Male and male sex." He said, lowering his gaze on floor. "Have you ever fucked a virgin?"  
"Whoa?!" I tilted my head back with wide eyes. "Why did you ask it?"  
"Imma virgin." He lifted his eyes again and touched my chest with his slender fingers. "I need to be prepared.."  
"So.. Have you got any lube on you?" I asked looking at his hand which was wandering on my chest playfully.  
"U-uh.." He shook his head.. "Why do I need such a thing?"  
"Simple.. It'll hurt if you don't use lube."  
"But.. I don't have any of it..." Itachi wrapped his arms around my neck, moved towards my lips.  
"Uhh.. So.. I have to prepare you by myself.. T-take off your pants.."  
"Hai.." He slowly untied his belt and soft fabric fell on floor rustling.  
"Suck.." I brought my hand to his lips, caressed the soft skin with two of my fingertips..  
He seperated his cherry pink lips, took my fingers into his mouth, started sucking.. His tongue was warm and sticky.. I literally lost control when he shut his eyes and rubbed his manhood against my upper leg impatiently, moaning in a lustful way.. His hands went under of his shirt, he started massaging his own hard nipples..  
"You were used to play with yourself, weren't you?" I asked smirking.. _Damn who would have guessed that the genius-perfect student could play with himself in such a shameless way!?_  
"Y-yes.." He panted without open his eyes. "I am here, because my fingers aren't enough anymore."  
"Oh.." I suddenly pushed him to the opposite corner harshly, caused him to moan loudly.. My fingers were placed against his enterance, I slowly thrusted my middle finger inside deeply.. "Oh, God!" His hands on my shoulders, were balled to fists..  
"My fingers are longer than yours.." I exhaled into his ear.. "Also.. I have other longer parts.."  
"I.. I wanna see that.." Itachi moaned while I was moving my finger in and out..  
"O-ooh, I wanna taste that!"  
I felt something around my groin was waking up with pleasureful twitches.. I added the second finger inside and started stretching the hole for my lenght. "Haaa.. Ah!" He cried out.. "Slow! Slow down! Hurts!"  
"You asked for that." I spreaded my fingers as much as possible, caused him to scream in pain.  
"Aah! Bastard!"  
I hushed into his ear seductively and removed my fingers from his ass.. "It won't hurt anymore.."  
He whimpered with shivers, buried his face on my shoulder.. "Uhh.. Be gentle.. Please.."  
"Why don't you take mine?" I asked huskily.. "If it scares you that much, maybe feeling it in your palms will help.."  
His little hands reached to my pants, he grabbed my manhood and let it out, slowly stroking it. "I-I am not scared.. C'mon.. Do it a-already.. I am ready.."  
Moaning in my throat, I grabbed back of his knees and lifted his legs up, have him stuck between my body and corner.. "Ahh!" He cried.. "What are you doing?!"  
"Giving you what you want.." I licked my lips while placing my manhood against his enterance. I slowly thrusted inside until our skins touch each other.. While I was pushing my manhood inside, Itachi's lower lip started bleeding because he was trying to hold back the screams, biting it hard.. After giving him some time to adjust, I started moving with a slow pace.. "Unnhh! Still hurts!" Itachi whimpered throwing his head back.  
"Hushh... When the discomfort is gone, you'll be in heaven..."  
"Okay.." He panted.. "Nghh!"

I slowed down little bit when Itachi dug his nails into my back, lightly whimpering.. _Damn, does it hurt that much_?  
"W-why did you slow down? F-faster.." Itachi clung to me tighter..  
"Are you sure? If it hurts-"  
"Faster!" He interrupted me with a cry out.. I increased the speed of my thrusts.. _Wow.. It's still very soft and tight down there.. That's.. Awesome.. _I approached his neck slowly and nibbled the skin softly.. "Mhh!" He groaned, pushed one of his hands into my hair. "Fuck.. Ahh.." His legs tightened.. "B-better than I expected!"  
Having been encouraged like this, I started pounding deeper and faster.. He was crying in excitement, trembling out of pleasure and scratching my back with his nails.. No complains, I was in the same condition, even my legs were shaking.. We both were climbing to climax rapidly, but suddenly, door of the restroom was opened creaking, someone got in... Itachi's eyes were opened widely as I stopped moving. The person walked into the next cabin and started urinating. Itachi was trying to control his breath not to make any sounds, shutting hands on his mouth, crying silently.. When I had lifted my gaze and looked at his face...  
..I had definately fallen into love..  
He was just irresistably cute with that blushed skin and crying face.. I got aroused much more and realized how much I liked his face. His innocence was effective on that scene of course, but still, it made me wanna make him cry much more.. I started moving my hips back and forth slowly.. He buried his face on my neck and whispered "Please stop.. Stop.. Stop.. I cannot stop myself.."  
His voice was trembling while begging me to stop.._ Oh.. Fuck.. Fuck.. I am not able to stop_! With a sudden decision, I covered his mouth with mine, prevented him to make any sounds.. The guy left the restroom after a while but the contact of our mouths didn't get broken.. We had also started kissing feverishly, passionately. The slurping sounds of our kissing was filling the room.. Our tongues were dancing lustfully.. Feeling Itachi's breath on my face was pushing me towards climax but I was holding back with all my might, desperately._ I don't wanna end this! Shit! Oh, feels so good!_  
"Y-Yahi-ko.." Itachi panted when our lips were seperated for seconds.. "Can't mmh! Hold- Any-anymore.."  
"No.. Don't .. Come.. Yet.." I groaned.. "Shit!" A wild shiver passed through my spine as I pushed myself deep inside him one more time.. With the harshest thrust he cried out in delight and came all over us.. My mind couldn't handle it more and I burst inside him, moaning loudly.  
My body went heavier as I was released, I slided down and sat on floor, holding Itachi tight.. Panting heavily, he leaned over me and rubbed his cheek on my shoulders. "Yahiko.."  
"Yes?"  
"I am glad I chose you."  
I smiled softly and put my hand on his back..  
"When will be the next time?" He asked.  
"You choose, Itachi.. But please don't decide somewhere dangerous like school!"  
"Okay.." Itachi sleepily murmured, and closed his eyes slightly smiling...  
Aww what a cute scene! But what exactly happened and Itachi turned to a grumpy whore like mentioned above? I fucking don't know! That brat made me love him then started acting so damn cold! I couldn't understand the reason for his behavior.. He became this cold after our fourth time. He was going to go abroad for a science congress.. We had met the day before they flied...  
**Flashback~**  
"I wish we could stay like this little more.." I buried my nose into Itachi's silky hair while we were lying on his bed lazily, completely naked..  
"I have waited for you to finish swimming for a long time.. That's your fault."  
"Hmm.." I smiled sleepily.. "What will I do while you're not here? I will miss you so much.."  
"That's only a week.. You know, we are not lovers, you can easily find someone in this term."  
"W-what?" I was stunned because of his words.. _Finding someone? Not lovers?.._  
"Wait wait.. Tell me if am I wrong.. A-aren't we lovers?"  
"Are we?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "Don't be ridicious, Yahiko. We've never been."  
"But we are.. Having.. Se-"  
"Does it make us lovers? C'mon, in which world you live?" He laughed mockingly, turned around and pulled the blanket over himself.. "Now leave or stay silent.. I should sleep."  
At the moment, it struck my mind.. "Who else..?" I caressed Itachi's hair while murmuring in shock.. "Who else knows the scent of your hair? The softness of your skin? Warmness of your body?.."  
"Yahiko.." Itachi yawned in a tired way. "You started talking like a love-addicted high school boy.. What happened to you?"  
"In fact, I am wondering the same thing!" I harshly grasped his arm and turned him around rudely. "What happened to you!? Do you have different relationships with different males at the same time?!"  
His mouth was opened in shock.. "Y-yes.. Of course I have.. What were you thinking?!"  
My brain throbbed like it would burst into pieces.. "How can you do that?!"  
"What are you talking about?! We're just fuck-buddies! It isn't your business what I am doing with the rest of my time!"  
"I just can't believe you! Itachi, how can you do that to me!?"  
_Just fuck-buddies?_  
I wanted to cry.. Oh God.. I had fallen in love with him yes.. And it came out that he was utterly blind to my feelings..  
"God's sake." Itachi sat up and glared at me. "Tell me something that we are doing together expect copulation."  
He was right... Our relationship was based on sex.. "We can make it up.. Let me bring you everywhere.. We can eat diners together.. We can go to cinema, bowling, bar, anywhere-"  
"Shh..." Itachi pressed his index finger on my lips to shut my voice, then he lay on bed with lidded eyes.. "Yahiko.. Have you ever wondered why did I choose you while we even haven't got any contacts?"  
I silently looked into his eyes for an answer..  
"Because.." His hand slowly reached my cheek.. "I liked your face so much that I couldn't stop myself.. Yours is my favorite.. Your body.." His hand slowly slided down my chest.. "Was definately my type.. Your hair was alluring.. It's color seduces me... I've never cared about your personality or life style.. You gave me the only thing I want and I am happy about it.. If you're not happy with it, you're free to leave."  
"A-am I free to leave?.." I lowered my eyebrows.. "Itachi.. I don't wanna believe that.."  
"That's reality.. The stupid thing people call 'love' is a complete bullshit. The only thing real is body requirements.. You feel desire but call it love to be polite."  
"That's wrong.. There is a very strong feeling named love.. Unluckily, looks like, you haven't felt it yet."  
"Stop the nonsence." Itachi closed his eyes sleepily. "I am being realistic. I will find somebody during this time. You can do the same thing if you want. Now let me sleep, damn.."

So I learnt that Itachi was like people who doesn't believe the power of love.. In fact his behavior that night was disgusting.. When I learnt Itachi doing the same thing with other males, I definately wanted to throw up.. Unfortunately, it's to hard to convince your heart, especially when you're in love.. Due to infinite passion in my heart, I couldn't break up with Itachi.. It was very hard for me to get used to his obsession with other males.. I even caught him with another male once but he didn't even care! He just ignored me and continued what he was doing.. It hurts.. It certainly hurts me so much..  
God! I will lose my mind if it continues like this!  
While walking in the corridors of science and letters faculty, I overhearded two girls who were in genetic engineering department as well..  
"You heard the news? The new researcher will arrive this evening. He is said to be very intelligent.. And handsome.. If I present my project to him-"  
"Humph.. Don't be hopeful.. The bastard Itachi will grasp him even before he sees us. Maybe professors will meet these two first."  
The other girl sighed sadly.. "You're right.. While he is in this University, we have no chance.."  
"Do you know where did the researcher come from?"  
"No.."  
"His name?"  
The girl shook her head. "I know nothing about him. Like I said before, the new researcher is said to be a male, intelligent and handsome."  
"I wish we can see him as soon as possible.."  
_I wish he gets hit by a truck_ I prayed desperately.. _If he is handsome, I can't even imagine Itachi's reaction to him._  
"Yahiko-kun?" Someone caught me from behind.. When I turned back, I saw the professor.. "You're here, again?" He smiled. "Sometimes I start thinking that you're from this faculty." There was a slight mocking in his voice tone.  
"Hahah.. That's wrong.. You know that I am from Industrial Engineering department." I tried to smile in order to hinder him to ask something unpleasant to me.  
"Your friendship with Itachi.. It's little bit tiresome I think." He directly looked into my eyes. "Whenever you two spend time together, itachi always ends up exhausted."  
"Ah, really? I am not aware of it." I rolled my eyes to avoid eye contact..  
"Why are you here instead of class?" He asked. "I am pretty sure that your lectures are at another building.."  
"Ehh.. In fact, I have no lessons now." I lied.  
"Really? So come with me, I am going to welcome a researcher.. He is just awesome, like Itachi-kun. These two together, will be very successful.."  
"Where is he now?" I replied him with a nervous smile.  
"He must be at dormitory now." He looked at his watch.  
"In which one?" I couldn't stop asking.  
"Lotus."  
"Lotus?! The luxury, for one person rooms?!" _Also Itachi's dormitory!_  
"Yes.. He deserves it. Do you have any problems with it?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"N-no! Of course I haven't! It was just surprising!" I panickingly shook my hands, a nervous smile on my face.  
"Ah, c'mon, come! We have to show every part of campus to him, but I am a professor so as you can guess, you will do it for me."  
"M-me?!"  
"I am a professor Yahiko-kun. I haven't got time, but looks like you have. So that's your mission today. Help the new researcher."  
"Hai." I lowered my gaze. _That's awesome! Shit!_

My eyes widened when I saw some carton boxes in front of the door which is opposite of Itachi's.. _..Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!.._  
"Ah, he is already packing out." professor started walking towards the room, I followed him with nervous steps. At the same time, the door was opened and someone got out in order to take the boxes.  
"Hey!" Professor shouted at him.  
He turned to us and straightened on his feet. "Hello."  
_Oh, well.. There is no way that Itachi can love someone like him. He has ugly, black, thick framed eye glasses, wavy brown hair and big brown eyes.. He has nothing special.. Nothing special! Yes.. Yes.. Yeah!  
No.. Fuck no! The bastard is really handsome.. Plus, he has wide shoulders and -probably- a muscular body.. Shit, his voice is very soft and relaxing..  
I hated him!  
Definately hated him!_

"Hello, I am professor Takashi Abarame." Professor handed his hand towards the younger guy. "You must be the new researcher. We've heard your name so many times."  
"Ah, I am not that famous, please don't get carried away.." He shook hands with professor, with a wide smile of cuteness.  
_Ahh, perfect.. He is unassuming at the same time_..

"Looks like you already knew it but, nice to meet you Abarame-san.. I am Sousuke.. Aizen Sousuke..."

**Chapter 1 ends here! **

**Ouuu! I don't know if this is a story or a crossover :D I think only Aizen doesn't turn the story a crossover. Anyway :D I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
